Transmission of electrical signals in a circuit board can result in energy loss. The energy loss is usually dependent on the frequency of the transmission. For example, signal loss will generally be higher at higher frequencies. The signal loss variation across the frequency range of a signal can make it more difficult for signal receivers to recover the transmitted data. The total energy loss across a signal trace increases as a function of length. Thus, the energy loss imposes a limit on the possible length of a signal trace. To obtain longer length signal traces while maintaining acceptable signal characteristics, re-drivers and repeaters may be disposed along the length of the signal trace to boost the signal strength and equalize frequency dependent losses. Such repeaters and re-drivers use active circuit designs that increases circuit complexity and cost and consume additional power.